Love Thy Enemy
by LoCo4LoCo
Summary: Summary: Courtney’s suffering with her breakup with Jason and turns to the least likely person. Sort of obvious by my screen name but I try for some dramatic pause! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Courtney's suffering with her breakup with Jason and turns to the least likely person.

**Chapter One: … Pain Tastes Good With Whiskey. **

Courtney Mathews threw back another shot of whiskey and brought the empty glass down to the bar with a loud slap. She signaled and Coleman poured her another, her sixth one that night.

"I think this may be your last one, Daisy," Coleman commented as he saw her sway slightly.

"Don't call me that," she said, her voice slurred. She tossed back the whiskey and was satisfied by fire it caused in her throat and chest as the liquid slid down her smoothly down her throat.

"How about I call you a cab, darlin'?" he said.

"No, what you can do for me is give me another shot of whiskey," she shot back at him. She wanted-no she needed another whiskey. The pain was almost gone. Just a few more and there'll be no pain at all.

"One more shot, and then I'm cutting you off."

"Fine. I'll go somewhere else."

Coleman wearily filled her glass again. He kept an eye on the three men who had been playing pool until Courtney came in and their eyes were glued to her. Her jeans hung low and seductive on her hips and the tank top she wore had three buttons on the top…and all three were unbuttoned, showing off what had made him a pretty penny during her Daisy era.

Past aside, he cared for the girl and he wasn't about to let some drunk slobs drool all over her…well, not again anyway.

"Come on, Coleman. Another one," she shouted loudly across the bar. She was seriously getting tanked and Coleman was certain that a few more drinks and she was succeed in falling out of the stool instead of just teetering.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm calling someone to come pick you up."

"No way," she made a grab for the bottle in his hand and the movement nearly sent her to the floor.

Lorenzo Alcazar caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled her up, all the while she was struggling, "I got it, I got it, I got it," she slurred but her equilibrium was telling Lorenzo a different story so he fought her onto the stool, and then had to hold her by the shoulders before she slide off again.

"Mr. Coleman, could you please phone Mr. Morgan and—."

"No! No, please don't Coleman," she tried to get up but Lorenzo had to steady her and it was easy to push her back on the stool. "Please don't call Jason," tears began to stream down her face as she lowered her head. "He probably won't even come anyway."

Lorenzo watched as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. His heart tugged and he found himself reaching out to her. "Come on, then. I'll take you home," he bent to help her to her feet.

"I don't want to go home. Too much pain, too much memories..."

"Okay," he said his voice soothing as he slid an arm around her waist to hold her up. He hadn't realized what an amazing body she had until he was pressed to his side like this.

Since she seemed to lean more against him, then not, going on impulse, Lorenzo bent and scooped her easily into his arms.

She surprised him by mumbling something unintelligently, curled into him and fell fast asleep. What surprised him even more was his response to it. He had the urge to tighten his arms around her and stroke her hair until she was herself again.

When he stepped outside it was pouring and they were both soaked as he hurried across the parking lot to his car. He quickly opened the door and laid her gently into the passenger seat and pulled back. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment. They had never gotten along, she had always hated him. As he brushed her tangled, wet hair from her face, he realized suddenly how hurt he was that she never trusted him.

He didn't blame her, he thought as he got into the driver's seat. She blamed him for her unborn child's death.

Where does he take her? She doesn't want to go home and she doesn't want Morgan or her brother involved. Making a decision, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: … Reaction**

"Sir?" Lorenzo's bodyguard questioned as he saw his boss carrying Corinthos' sister around the corner.

"Its okay, Logan. Mrs. Morgan had a little too much to drink." Logan opened the door for Lorenzo and he went inside.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Logan asked.

"No, thank you," he said by the fact his guard thought he abducted her.

When the door shut Lorenzo headed upstairs with Courtney. He entered his room and laid her down on his bed. She was still soaking wet and he hesitated before covering her up and leaving her be. How was he to get her into dry clothing, he wondered fearing he knew the answer all ready. He sat next to her and shook her shoulder gently, "Courtney," he called to her softly, "Courtney, wake up." Nothing.

She was going to get sick sleeping in those wet clothes. Breathing a sigh, he went to his closet and pulled out a shirt. He opened the dresser drawer and retrieved an old pair of sweatpants. He shook his head at his luck, having sent the maid away for a few days of vacation; he'll have to change her clothes himself.

He set the clothes down on the bed. Slowly, he knelt beside her on the bed and pulled her up until she was in a sitting position. With her leaning heavily against him, he reached for the hem of her tank top. His fingers felt stiff and three times their size as he tugged the shirt up to her ribcage. He swallowed hard and pulled the shirt over her to reveal red silk covered breasts.

He averted his eyes quickly, feeling a little like a creep from seeing her indisposed while she's unconscious, pulled first one arm out, then the other and over her head. He draped his shirt around her and pushed her arms through the long sleeves. Now he had to look to button up the shirt. Taking a deep breath, he looked…and lost the breath he took in. She was an amazingly gorgeous woman.

As quickly as he could, his fingers fumbling slightly, he buttoned up the shirt. He took a deep breath to compose himself, to reign in on his sudden desire for the blond. He had never really looked at Courtney that ways, his attention was always on Carly.

Pushing painful memories of Carly out of his head, he pulled away. How in the hell was he going to change Courtney into dry pants without hyperventilating? He asked himself. He should just leave it be, a dry shirt was enough.

But it wasn't going to be easy, because when he started to turn he caught sight of Courtney shivering.

Swearing under his breath, Lorenzo sat down next to her. After a moment, he reached out and unbuttoned her jeans. Pulling the jeans down quickly, he revealed more of her creamy white skin. Anxious to be done with it, feeling ashamed that his body was responding, he tossed the jeans aside and pulled her legs through the sweatpants. Tugging them up to her waist, he stood and let out a breath.

Lorenzo pulled the sheets and comforter up over her shoulders. He stayed for a moment longer, watching her sleeping face before heading downstairs for a drink before spending the rest of the night restless and extremely uncomfortable in the guest room.

**Thanks for the feedback and also the tip about anon reviews Genie05 the second. Sorry chapter isn't very long. They'll get longer, I promise. They'll probably get so long I'll be apologizing for them being long LOL. I also wanted to ask if you want a little tidbit at the end from the next chapter. Like a spoiler? Let me know, please. **


End file.
